


Finding Dex

by poindexters



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, or do take it seriously whatever floats ur boat, pls dont take this seriously it's supposed to b ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poindexters/pseuds/poindexters
Summary: soulmate au where instead of being able to summon your soulmate to you, when you meet your soulmate they’re automatically teleported away from you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank shitty-check-please-aus.tumblr.com for this glorious suggestion

“Please don’t cry sweetheart, it could’ve been much, much worse,” Bitty placed a reassuring hand on Nursey’s shoulder just as the oven’s timer went off. In one swift move, Bitty slid from the kitchen table where he sat and fabricated oven mitts out of seemingly nowhere.

“When I first met Jack he winded up in Arkansas… not sure why. Went there once when I was a kid,” Bitty shuddered at the thought, “If I had to give up blackberry pie for the guarantee I’d never have to go back, by God Nursey, I’d be holding a crumble right about now.”

“Your crumbles are delicious, Bittle,” Jack kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before reaching around him and breaking off a piece of pie crust. Bitty glared at Jack as he moved to the other side of the kitchen, but it was a pretty lousy front for the smile already playing on his lips.

Nursey wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Bitty placed the pie on the table in front of him, cut a perfectly shaped slice, and positioned it with a couple of fresh blackberries on a plate.

“Eat up, you said it was your favourite,” Bitty grinned.

“Thanks Eric.”

“Only MooMaw calls me that, here I’m just Bitty.”

“Okay. Thanks Bitty,” Nursey sighed. “How long do you think it’ll take him to get back? Classes start on Monday; I don’t want him to miss any because of-”

“Well, it’s about an eight hour flight from the U.S. to Norway, so he should make it if he leaves soon,” Jack said, “but from the sound of that phone call he’s having a wonderful time.”

“He’s so pale…” Nursey shook his head, “I hope he can find sunscreen.”

“Your soulmate was teleported to Norway and you’re worried about sunscreen?” Bitty laughed, “I don’t think he speaks Norwegian, how would he ask?”

“God, this is a stupid way to discover someone’s your soulmate,” Nursey’s eyes spoke concern, but the smirk on his lips let Jack and Bitty know he’d be alright.

Hopefully Dex would too.


End file.
